


Commando

by acherik



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cherik - Freeform, Commando - Freeform, Erik Is Big, Erik You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Erik purposefully doesn't wear underwear, Charles notices.





	Commando

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so have you seen the gif of Erik walking in First Class??? Reblogged it about three (soon to be four) times on Tumblr (@acherik) and you can see his EVERYTHING.
> 
> I was mesmerized because yeah. You'll see.

Erik never wore underpants, ever. He thought they were useless pieces of cloth that could be used for something else. Besides, he liked to feel free.

No one seemed to care, or notice, besides Charles. Charles always noticed. It was hard for him not to notice, honestly. Erik wore slacks, and not just any slacks, cobalt blue, skin tight, snug slacks. Slacks that hugged him nicely, from the back at least. Charles could only see the back of him since Erik was never facing him completely.

It wasn't until an unfortunate event occurred, blessing in disguise really, that Charles got to see the front view.

Shaw had just came to the CIA base, taking Angel with him as well as countless lives of innocent men.

Raven was the most shaken from these events, hugging Charles tightly as soon as she saw him. Charles hugged her back, reassuring her that everything is alright. Charles had a plan, he always did. A plan came into his mind once he saw Erik walking past them, Charles’ eyes were rested at the ground, trailing upwards as he looked at Erik's body.

Erik was once again, not wearing underwear, and Charles could see his _everything_. His eyes focused on the slight bulge on his mid thigh, Charles finally got his front view. The head of his member touched his mid thigh. Charles could not wrap his head around it. Erik was soft, _soft_ , and he touched mid thigh. Charles himself could touch his inner, if he's lucky, but mid thigh?

If the head wasn't amazing enough, the length was even better. Those slacks clung to his skin, exposing the outline perfectly. Erik was big, he was long and from what Charles could see, a little wide. His mouth nearly waters at the site of it, his mind going to what it looks like outside of those pants.

“Charles?” Raven asks, snapping his attention back to his sister and the actual task at hand. “Where are we supposed to go?”

Charles looked confused for a second, then remembered they were all gathered in a pile of rubble. “Right. We’ll go to Westchester, there's enough rooms for us all at the mansion.” Charles’ eyes went back to where they were, only to find Erik had gone elsewhere. Dammit.

-  
“Honestly Charles,” Erik said, gazing up at the Xavier mansion. “I don't know how you survived, living in such hardships.” Charles gave him a look, his eyes going down to his slacks again, still no underwear.

Raven pushed her way forward. “Well, it was a hardship softened by me. Come on, time for a tour,” Raven walked forward, the rest of the group following her into the mansion.

Charles walked in sync with Erik’s steps as they toured the mansion. Charles” eyes kept lingering to Erik’s right thigh, watching his member stay in place as he walked.

Charles’ actions didn't go unnoticed as Erik began to laugh. “Something wrong, Charles?” Erik smirked as he watched the heat rise to Charles’ cheeks.

“No,” Charles said quickly, turning his gaze to the carpeted floor in front of them.

“You sure?” Erik asked amusingly. “You seem a bit flustered.”

Charles cleared his throat. “I'm fine,” he said, still staring at the floor as they walked.

“Perhaps a game of chess then?” Erik asks, a smirk still plastered on his face. “If you're up to it, of course.”

Charles nods. “Later,” Charles looks back up at the hallway in front of him, not daring to meet Erik's eyes for the rest of the tour.

-  
Erik found the alcohol in the mansion, making himself a martini and pouring Charles a glass of whiskey. He then made his way to the study he noticed earlier in the tour, seeing Charles sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace, staring into space at the chessboard in front of him.

“Ready to play?” Erik's question gets Charles to look at him, his eyes going down to his slacks again. Erik smirks and sets their glasses down by the chessboard. “Or would you rather do something else?”

Charles makes eye contact again, studying Erik's silver gaze on him. “What else do you have in mind?”

“I think you know,” Erik says coolly, kneeling in front of Charles. “Your attention seems to be elsewhere recently, care to share where?” Erik places his hand on his knee, slowly moving it up to his thigh then back down.

Charles’ breath catches in his throat as he feels a rush of arousal wash over him. “I've noticed something,” he says quietly.

“What is it that you've noticed?” Erik deliberately moves his hand to his inner thigh, giving it a light squeeze before resting it there.

Charles swallows down hard. “You don't wear underwear and I find it a bit distracting.”

Erik raises an eyebrow. “Distracting? Now Charles, why would you be noticing such a small detail like that?”

“It's not that _small_ ,” Charles muttered. “It touches your mid thigh for god sakes.”

Erik starts to laugh. “I was hoping you would notice,” Erik takes Charles’ face in his hand and crashes their lips together in a wet kiss.

Charles pulls away to catch his breath. “Y-you wanted me to notice?” Erik nods. “Why?”

Erik laughs lightly. “Like it's not obvious?”

“No,” Charles answers honestly. He couldn't tell if Erik reciprocated his feelings or not, Erik is always hard to read. It didn't help that Charles couldn't get into his mind either.

Erik kisses him again. “I want you, Charles,” another kiss, “and I believe you want me.”

Charles nearly moans. “I do,” he says rather desperately.

“What are you waiting for then?” Erik stands up, stretching his hand out to Charles. “Let's go,” Charles takes his hand and Erik pulls him up, leading him to the master bedroom in the mansion.

“This was my mother and stepfather's room,” Charles says, turning up his nose at the thought.

“Well,” Erik uses his powers to close and lock the door behind them. “We’ll make an extra attempt to get messy then.” Erik pushes Charles against the door, kissing him hungrily.

Charles gasps as he feels Erik’s thigh press against him, his cock stiffening against his slacks. _Let's get you free, shall we?_ Charles sends, not wanting to break their kiss. He moves his hands down to the hem of Erik's pants, undoing his belt buckle and pulling his zipper down.

“Stay out of my head, Charles,” Erik says, moving his kisses to Charles’ jaw then down to his neck.

“If you let me in your head, I'll let you in my ass,” Erik pulls away to look at Charles, who flashes him a sheepish smile. “I'm serious, Erik.”

“That's a bit of an unfair deal, don't you think?” Charles shakes his head.

“Let me in your head and you can have me anytime you want. I won't wear underwear,” Charles teases. “Do we have a deal?”

“Deal,” Erik presses their lips together again, his tongue making his way into Charles’ mouth. Charles makes a content sigh, wrapping his tongue around Erik’s. He goes back to his slacks, sliding them off of him completely.

Charles pulls away to look at Erik. His mouth starts to water as he looks at Erik's fully erect cock. Charles sinks down to his knees, starting to mouth at the length. “You have a lovely cock, Erik,” Charles takes him in his mouth, pressing his tongue against the tip, being greeted by his precome. Charles moans as he tastes Erik. _You taste so fucking good, love._

Erik moans but pulls away. _Another time, Charles. I bet you taste good as well, but another time_. Charles stands up and Erik starts to take off his clothes, kissing every piece of skin that gets exposed. Erik takes off his own shirt before he moves Charles onto the bed, straddling him in his lap.

Charles started pressing kisses to Erik’s neck, biting and sucking down hard. Erik laid a hand on the small of Charles’ back, lowering his hand and brushing his finger against his hole, teasingly. “You're one to tease, Erik,” Charles moves his hand to Erik’s cock and gives it a couple of strokes, making him moan.

Erik moves his finger into Charles’ hole, Charles moans, moving his hand away from his cock and sinking back onto Erik’s finger. “You've been teasing me since day one,” Erik says slyly, adding in a second finger and beginning to scissor Charles open.

Erik moves his other hand to Charles’ cock, tracing his finger over his foreskin. “Erik, I want you,” Charles groans. He presses their lips back together, kissing him desperately. _Now_.

_As you wish_. Erik took his fingers out of Charles, making Charles whimper at the loss of contact. Erik gave Charles’ cock a squeeze, precome soon starting to leak out. Erik caught it with his fingers and grabbed his own cock, slicking himself up with his precome. Charles let out a moan as he watched what Erik was doing. “You like that, Charles?” Charles bit down hard on his lip and nodded. Erik lined his cock up with Charles’ entrance, pushing his head into his warm, tight hole.

Charles’ mouth fell open as he felt Erik enter him completely, his balls brushing up against his ass. Erik felt as good as he looks. As soon as Charles began to move, so did Erik's hand on his cock, pumping him to the same rhythm. “This...this is... _Erik_ ,” Charles fell forward, his mouth still hanging open over Erik's shoulder as he was consumed by pleasure.

Erik moaned as he felt his own arousal and the arousal Charles was projecting at him wash over him. “Charles,” was all he could say as he felt his balls tighten. Charles’ breath hitched and Erik felt his hand be filled with Charles’ warm come. Erik immediately came soon after, falling down on the bed, Charles coming down with him. “That was…”

_Perfection_. Charles sends, not coherent enough to speak.

Erik let out a breathless laugh. “Yes, Charles. Perfection.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Living in such hardships...time for a tour" were directly from the movie, source is some random movie website: 
> 
> https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/744ad89d-2d30-4f46-93d5-df7aca67c133/gif
> 
>  
> 
> Added in the "Perfection" because I love Erik saying "Perfection." "As you wish" from The Princess Bride because why not?
> 
> Hope you enojyed!! (Not just the fic but the gif of Erik ;) )


End file.
